


Late Nights (And Sleepy Cuddles)

by 72katie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Central City, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Made For Each Other, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Starling City, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: Barry wakes Oliver up in the middle of the night because he can't sleep, and then he convinces him into cuddles.Pretty much Barry just needs any excuse he can use to get cuddles.And Oliver will never admit that he absolutely loves it.





	Late Nights (And Sleepy Cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first olivarry fic, literally just fluff with no plot. i hope you guys enjoy reading!!

Poking his chest for the second time in the last two minutes, Barry was pleased when he got a response—granted it just being a grunt and Oliver turning away from him to try and trying to go back to sleep, it was still a response. With a slight whine in his voice, Barry said, "C'mon, Oli, I'm bored." And okay, how could anyone ignore that adorable ball of sunshine? 

"Go to sleep then, Barry," The blonde advised, voice thick with sleep, making it raspy and deeper than usual. Barry absolutely loved Oliver's voice in the morning, the way words rolled off his tongue like honey despite his stony expression most days—until the brunette kissed a smile onto his face, that is. 

"Can't sleep," the younger man mumbled into the space between the older's shoulder blades, Oliver smiling to himself at the action, which he would never admit that he absolutely loved. Nope, then Barry would be starfished all over him any chance he got. And even as much as he loves Barry, he just wasn't a cuddler—except on cold nights ... and pretty much any other night, as long as both of them were asleep, that way he could blame it on the fact that I was unconscious so it doesn't count. Yeah, they've already had that discusson. Three times. 

With a groan, and a few more silent protests, Oliver was turning around, facing his boyfriend in his bed in Star City. Yeah, no matter how much convincing it took for Joe to accept the fact that Olivr was never going to purposfully hurt him and Barry's follow-up argument, he's a good person, Joe, it is still too weird for Barry to have Oliver spend the night there with him in Central. So, most of the time when they're together—when there's not fighting another crazy meta reaking havoc on Central, or there's not a bad guy trying to take over Starling, or seek revenge for whatever other crazy reason, you can find the couple together in Oliver's loft, doing all the cute coupley things that Barry makes him do—that he so does not secretly love, or just walking the streets of Starling, enjoying each other's company. 

"And just what do you think I can do about it?" Oliver asked, trying to keep his smile at bay upon seeking Barry's face. Half of it was hidden in the pillow that he was currently using, and the half you could see, he wore a lazy smile, hair ruffled up in all different directions. So I repeat, how could anyone ignore that adorable ball of sunshine? 

"Cuddles," Barry demanded, reaching his arms out to wrap around his boyfriend's waist, pulling the man impossibly closer to him. Once the speedster was satisfied with their close proximity, he rested his head in the crook of the other man's neck, breathing in a scent that was purely Oliver. 

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Oliver asks, finally letting the smile rest on his face, at how absolutely adorable Barry is. 

"Nope," he tells him, and Oli can feel him smiling against his neck. 

"Okay." The blonde wraps his arms securely around Barry's middle, and pulls him flush against his chest. The pair just lay their with each other, not needing to speak to fill the silence. 

A few moments later, Oliver hears light snores coming from Barry, indicating he'd fallen asleep. With a little smile on his face, Oliver found himself drifting off just minutes later. 

Maybe just this once, cuddles were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading! there will definitely be more flash & arrow fics in the future!


End file.
